


helping out

by civillove



Series: brio prompts from tumblr [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: “Honestly, I only ask for your help because it’s so cute when you try.”





	helping out

“You said you wanted to help.”

Beth scrunches her nose, “Not like this. I’m rescinding.”

Rio narrows his eyes, his one hand falling onto the counter. “You can’t take it back after you offer.”

“Says who?”

A soft, far too attractive laugh rumbles in Rio’s throat, “Says _me, _Mami, we got too much shit to do for you to be pickin’ and choosin’. You said you wanted to be more involved _partner _so now you can be.”

She’s ready to swallow her words—she’d said that after one too many meetings of Rio running the show when they were supposed to be working together. Three glasses of wine later and a spur of confidence had her calling him in the middle of the night and demanding that he be more a team player.

Except…apparently that meant sorting through five large bags of pills that spilled over on Rio’s apartment floor. Multi-colored pills of every shape and size were speckled across the wood like some sort of confetti from a surprise party gone wrong.

“I didn’t mean this.”

“So what did you mean then?” He crosses his arms over his chest, a smirk of amusement playing with the ends of his mouth.

“Uh, learning how to actually shoot a gun Mr. ‘I’m gonna teach you’. Or helping you plan out meetings, they’re a mess, honestly…do you have a goal sheet? That could help.”

He raises an eyebrow, a tightness in his jaw telling her she’s teetering his line of patience even though he still seems fairly amused. “Do I look like the type of person who has a goal sheet.” It’s not a question.

She smiles sweetly, “I give them to my kids; they get star stickers when they complete a task.”

Rio lets out a soft sigh, actively avoiding her comment before glancing out on his floor. “I’m not teachin’ you how to use a gun, you’ll end up shootin’ me.”

“It’s a win / win then.” Beth muses, pulling her hair up into a loose ponytail. “Do you really want help sorting these? It’s going to take forever.”

“Nah, honestly, I only askin’ for help because it’s cute when you try.”

Beth scoffs out a sound, watching Rio round the corner in his kitchen and approach the sea of scattered pills on the ground. “Yeah, probably best I don’t know how to use a gun.”

Rio grins at her over his shoulder.


End file.
